Update:WoTmud Summer of 2016 announcement.
Welcome to the introduction to Wheel of Time MUD's 2016 Summer series of events! This weekend kicks off a series of events, quests and special fun stuff aimed to provide fun and entertainment over summer. Things that will go down in the next few weeks: -mobraids -quests -multi-race events/quests -roleplay events -competitions -a forum based auction (money based) -additions of easter eggs -temporary smobs -qps rewards -statting boosts (which will not involve the % rolls for stats, since I cannot affect these) -exp multipliers Some of these will be focussed expressly on Lightside, given the "Lightside needs help" discussion that was on forums recently. Perhaps the most important of these special-for-LS things will be a +1 boost to exp chits for LS. If you turn in a bronze chit for 2x exp on LS, it will be a +1 and 3x will be set. If you turn in a chit for a global exp boost, LS will get a +1 for the multiplier that would normally be set for LS. E.g. a gold chit that would normally set 3x for every race, would result in 3x for DS and SS, but LS would get 4x. I will be keeping a list of all things that are going on, so check back frequently: Fri June 24: newbie kits now include finely axes and saplings now respawn in the same room instead of somewhere randomly in zone, this whole weekend. (Ely) Sun June 26: 2x for DS and SS, 3x for LS. (Ely) Tue June 28: up to and including next weekend, there will be additional rewards for roleplay. (Ely) Tue June 28: Bandits across the land have acquired some valuables. Five chits are scattered among them. (Cerys) Thu June 30: Turns out Felix has a sister. She's a hoarder of various items and roams the lands for 1 week. (Ely) Fri July 1 to Mon July 4: Chits and simple fireworks are loaded on SMOBS. Turn in the simple fireworks at Illuminator Assistants for a small chance at a QP and the player who hands in the most will get to pick a unique. (Cyn/Cerys) Tue July 5: For approximately two weeks, the bountyhunter will offer bonus qps for pk scalps. Humans are on the old 3 5 7 qps, no matter where the Seanchan, Trolloc, Myrddraal or Dreadlord was slain. Seanchan and DS get the 3 5 7 qps for people slain in Andor, Braem Wood and Murandy. You can find bountyhunters in Falme, Emond's Field, Lugard, Caemlyn, Fal Dara and the Ruined Keep. (Ely) Mon July 11: Roleplay Competition on forums. See: http://www.wotmod.org/viewtopic.php?f=79&t=2453 Fri July 15: For about 2 weeks, simple fireworks will be loading on smobs again, with a lottery at the end. See: http://www.wotmod.org/viewtopic.php?f=3&t=2477 (Cyn/Cerys) Wed July 20: For the next 10 days, a weary merchant's assistant will be roaming around Caemlyn, Fal Dara and Amador. If paid 75 gcs, he will swap one item of dodge into abs, abs into combo or combo into dodge. Say "trade" to get instructions. (Ely) Mon July 25: Barracks have been added to Caemlyn, Emond's Field and Fal Dara. SAY ISSUE MASTERMOB to bring one out. SAY SEND MASTERMOB HOME to have it purged and all it carries removed. Note that these barracks are their own zone, issue from the barracks and you will have to bring it back to a barracks to keep it from costing qps. (Ely) Tue July 26: start of Part 2 of the 4 part quest series. Gather as many twisted stone rings as you can. For LS: give them to the Green Sister in Baerlon, Caemlyn, Tar Valon, Fal Dara or Illian. For DS: give them to the dreadlord in Ruined Keep. Also see respective To* posts. (Ely) Fri July 29: Auction time! See the Bazaar forums for what is on auction and place your bid before the 10 days are up! (Ely) Sun July 31: A mercenary mob can now be hired (bought) in Lugard. Masters can lead their mastermob and one of these. You may lead one of these mercenaries maximum, since they fall under the pet rule. If you want to eq one with a weapon, sheathe a weapon into a cloak, then eq the cloak onto the mob. This will stay in for 10 days. If he stops following for whatever reason say "I wish to hire you". Thu Aug 4: newbie kits now include finely axes and saplings now respawn in the same room instead of somewhere randomly in zone, for the following week or 10 days depending on influx of new players. (Ely) Sat Aug 6: Part 3 of this Summer's quest series. (Ely) Fri Aug 12: Felice is back! Also, you can ask the bountyhunters about "questmonth" to get a few temporary quests which will stay in for about 10 days. Sat Aug 13: Part 4 of this Summer's quest series. (Fen/Ely) Mon Aug 15: To encourage raiding south, Machin Shin will no longer aggro. To keep him from being farmed by expers (yes, this was the problem in the past), he now emotes when fighting. Feneon's idea! (Fen/Ely) Mon Aug 15: To help people find Felice, a certain man known to be able to locate people in exchange for a bit of coin will also be able to pass on where Felice loads. (Ely) Mon Aug 22: A quest suited towards the explorers, the 2016 Find Rooms quest. See: http://www.wotmod.org/viewtopic.php?f=3&t=2671 (Ely) Mon Aug 29: Increased rewards for roleplay, whether ingame, or contributions on forums, all the way through the coming weekend. Thu Sep 1: For the last few days of our Summer series, the bountyhunter will offer bonus qps for pk scalps. Everyone is on the old 3 5 7 qps, the enemy was slain. Thu Sep 1: Bloodstocks, razors and warhorses can now scout for DS names in a scimilar fashion as archery rooms work. Say "smell elytrolloctest" then say "scout" and the horse will test the air to see if it can smell Elytrolloctest in zone. This is a trial to see if the best I can do re: moboled "smells" is actually worthwhile. 'Thu Sep 1- Mon Sep 5:'Lottery for the items that were in the cancelled auction. See: http://www.wotmod.org/viewtopic.php?f=3&t=2722 (Ely) Note that Summer 2016 activities will end some time between 5 and 9 September.